Never stay alone under a summer night
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "A simple kiss and few words. It was enough for the young woman to accept her defeat and go forward. [...] So she retained one thing : Never stay alone under a summer night." OS about Laxus and Lucy after the first day of the Grand Magic Game.


Night was slowly started winning over the day, allowing the capital Fiore to be lightning by an orange sky. We were in July and this view could have been wonderful for the young woman if she wasn't sitting on a chair crying again and again. Tears wouldn't stop but no sound was heard. She wanted to shout against the world, tell it how much she hated it for undergoing such a loss. Someone told her to keep her tears for their victory : she would have love doing that. When she came back to the inn, she understood that she wasn't ready for such a thing. She had lost and nothing would changed that. And in the end she was crying every tears of her little body, hoping the these drops would conceal her shame.

Her mid-long hair were down but were mostly messy : some of its locks were comfortably laid on her face : she couldn't even feel them even if it should have bothered her. Her maroon eyes were almost red from all the sadness she had already expressed. Dull, it had lost their usual brightness. The young woman didn't want people to see her in that state. Her comrades would worry and wouldn't enjoy their organised party. Well, organized is a big word : they just wanted to drink and have fun, like all the other days despite all our consecutive defeats. One exception : she didn't want to drink or have fun. Her heart wasn't on it and she knew she wasn't the only one in that state. Her blue-haired friend was like her but he decided that walking was a better solution in order to forget everything.

The light was off and the room was slowly darkening, the sky finally letting the Moon take all the power on the night. The young woman got up, walking toward the balcony and leaving the room. We were on July after all : the weather was nice and her simple outfit composed of a sleeveless top and a miniskirt were just enough. Putting her arms on the handrail, she let her eyes contemplate the show the sky was giving that night : many stars could be seen, forming a beautiful shiny carpet on the sky. They were sparkling and harmonizing, finally forming a unforgettable picture. Starts were so important for the young woman that even tears stopped by themselves, drying on her cheeks and her neck as she didn't even tried to wipe them. Marvelled. She was. Enough that she didn't even heard the door opening and closing.

"Lucy?" She finally heard, making her jump in the process.

The young magus turned and despite the darkness, she saw a man. Not just any man to be exact. He was tall, muscular and looked more and more imposing as he got closer. His grey eyes and blond hair became lighter, letting the glow of the Moon illuminate all his person. He arrived in the balcony and comfortably put his back on the opened French-window. The constellanionist's lips formed a weak smile and she turned again, taking her old position. She didn't want this man to see her face's state. Tears were dry but the weight of her feelings were still present.

"You're not staying with the others, Laxus?" She asked with a false happy tone.

"You won't win a single thing by staying here." He said with a serious one.

Clear and precise. He didn't answer to the useless question the magus had asked and he went to the point. She knew, she won't win a thing by staying alone here. It was a truth she was already aware of. Nevertheless him telling that to her with such straight words felt like someone was planting a knife into her heart. She wanted to denied it, to defend herself and tell him that she was alright, that she only wanted to rest a little bit. She wasn't able to. And even if a simple word could get out of her throat, she knew that he wouldn't believe her. He knew her the best and for the first time she didn't know if she should appreciate that fact or hate it. The young magus didn't move, still watching the beautiful sky and all of this despite big arms surrounding her delicate waist and his chin resting on her small shoulder.

"Is the sky that beautiful?" He asked, curious about the love the constellationnist had for the stars.

"Enough to help me forget about the world around me." She said, smiling.

"Don't forget it. The world around you."

He withdrew himself from her and reverted the young woman so she finally arrived in front of him. She let him do it, giving all her trust on the lightning Dragon Slayer. He put his face closer to hers, letting his forehead touching the woman's one. Now, Lucy's gaze couldn't avoid Laxus's eyes.

" You lost because my father's guild is devious enough to cheat." He affirmed.

"But... It doesn't change the final result..." She answered, her voice being weaker.

She nevertheless felt a big hand on her almost dried cheek. It was the blond man's answer : a simple comfort. Lucy closed her eyes at this pleasant contact, almost smiling when she felt Laxus's thumb removing her last tears which stayed below her eyes.

"It's only the beginning Lucy. Don't forget who we are." He said, approaching his face again, their noses touching.

It was strange how much Laxus's lone presence could appease the young woman's bruised heart. No, the stranger was that only simple words could make her smile when she was ready to stay all night in the dark. She was wrong once again. The real strangeness of the situation was that she didn't feel close enough.

"Are you going to make me wait more? Just kiss me Laxus." She said with a false exasperated voice.

He didn't need a lot of effort to make the small centimetres between their lips disappear. It was a simple and long kiss which reminded the young woman that she could always count of her lover. She withdrew when she sensed Wendy's presence behind the door of the room which was strangely ajar.

"We should stop. We have company." She said with a sensual voice, letting her lips brushing his.

"Let them see. I don't care."

And he kissed her again, ignoring the idiots behind and enjoying the young woman's lips. She had already surround his neck with her small arms as to make him understand that she needed more comfort. Maybe it would take time for her to shine like always but he was ready to wait. She had waited for him for months before his comeback after all.

 _A simple kiss and few words. It was enough for the young woman to accept her defeat and go forward. This evening, she had fun and drank during all night, accompanying her guild and its member in a party that would never stop. Laxus was such a comfort that she even forgot to thanks him, letting herself being mesmerized by his voice and his lips which were making her more drunk than alcohol. She could never separate herself from him. She could never thanks him for this comfort. So she retained one thing : Never stay alone under a summer night._

* * *

 **Hi there ! I hope you liked this OS ^^ I personally like it even if it was supposed to be a Grey x Lucy (don't worry, it will come !). This is the english version of the original OS that I wrote in French. I did the translation myself so if there are some grammar error or whatever don't hesitate telling me ! I need to get a better English so I'm trying to write, hoping that you'll understand xD**

 **Anyway ! Please leave a comment, I always love to know what others think of what I write.**


End file.
